A veces no es un juego
by luka kaede
Summary: este es mi primer facfiction, ojale le guste, como un simple juego se puede convertir en un amor, entre dos señoritas, pero en el camino se encontraran con metiras y cosas del pasado. no soy muy buena resumiendo pero bueno lean y ayúdame a mejora con mi fafiction


A veces no es un juego

de una discusión,, a un centro comercial, hasta conocerte

En esta bella y humilde casa, se escuchaba una discusión padre e hija (típico XD)

-¡ shizuma¡- gritaba un señor, alto de color blanco de pelo plata ojos azules-

¡No grites!- decía una bella señorita alta de color blanco y color de cabello plata y su ojos lo más bonitos de la colonia, de color verde haciéndole con el dedo silencio

-¡ mocosa cuanta veces te he dicho que no me grites ni a mí ni a tu mama! - decía el señor muy molesto

-| ya basta ryuzzaki, además yo no le falte al respeto, ella que se mete en donde no le llaman ¡Como en mi vida! - digo ella en tono sin vergüenza y enojada lo ultimo

-¡ escuincla maldita sin vergüenza, tal vez tu mama no te diga nada pero yo sí !- digo el señor hannazo con la mano levantada

En eso se metió al señor hannazo

-¡ya querido por favor, la niña ya no lo va volver hacer otra vez!-digo la señora parándole el brazo y agarrándolo

-¡y ya no es una niña, es una señorita vaga y burra de 18 años y más burra!- digo el señor enojado

- si papa hazle caso a mi mami, además ella se enojo por qué tiempo. Dijo shizuma con calma y burlona y con una sonrisita

-¡ por que se enojo¡. Digo el señor sorprendido

- es que le digo que no se metiere en mi escuela y con mis colegas y en mis asuntos, tú crees papi- digo shizuma en tono burlón

. ¡Eres una ….¡- el señor hannzo estallo

-¡ya basta!- digo la señor de cabello negro y ojos verdes, de color blanco, y compleción delgada igual que su esposo

-¡mi amor!- digo el señor, asustado

-¡mama¡- shizuma digo de igual manera asuntado

-¡ya basta los dos !- digo la señora muy molesta

-moka ya calmante- hablo medio tembloroso el señor

-¡que me calme, yo que me calme, cállate y lárgate a la esquina voy hablar con mi hija!- digo la señora enojada y camino hacia shizuma

-pero amor- digo el señor tembloroso y en voz baja

-¡ shizuma, vuelves a contestar asi y te voy!- la señora no a cavo de decir por qué la interrumpió el señor

-si ¡shizuma!, te vamos a dar- digo el señor enojado cuñado lo interrumpió su esposa

-¡tu cállate no hace nada bien, eres un inútil, nadamas sabes gritar, ni siquiera hablar con tu hija ¿sabes?, pedazo de inútil!- digo el señora en tono enojado

-pero amor- digo en tono miedoso

-ya cállate y déjame hablar con shizuma- en tono tranquilo- hija uff, no quiere que pase lo mismo, si está bien. Hija te quiero mucho y lo hago por tu bien- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de la habitación

-ya escuchaste shizuma- digo su papa en normal

-Tú que papa mejo vete- digo shizuma racionada después de la platica

-¡shizum!, no me hables sí. Sabes que cámbiate de ropa , vaga burra- digo el papa medio enojado

-¡qué tiene de malo!- digo shizuma en tono burlón

-¡que pareces vaga, con esa chamarra negra, vaqueros pegados, botas y palayera blanca!-digo su papa enojado

-¡pero a mí me gusta así!- digo shizuma emocionada

-¿Cómo que así!-digo el señor frustrado

-si papa así- con cara feliz

-no te paces shizuma, así nuca vas a conseguir marido-digo su papa

-¡ que un hombre que esté a mi lado!- digo shizum sorprendida

-perdón un hombre, una mujer, un novio, una novia yo se que, pues es lo mismo ¿No?- digo su papa confundida y neutral

- hay papa jajjajajaj- digo shizuma muriéndose de risa

-¡bueno ya!, cámbiate que pareces vago- digo el señor después de esa discusión, su papa salió y shizuma se quedo sola en su cuarto

-hay mis papás- digo respirando, después se digo a sí misma,-tener una relación bien con alguien yo, no estaría mal- digo shizuma poniéndose el dedo en la boca

-¡no!- después de que yo- digo shizuma con los ojos lloroso y tratando de no llora

Después de un rato pensando en su tristeza, agarro su llaves y salió al centro comercial, para olvidar y ver que encontraba, en otro lado de la ciudad, en otro lado de la ciudad había un joven pensado

Esta joven saliendo de la regadera, estaba pensado en la situación económica de su familia, pero no tenia mucho dinero

CASA AOI

-¡qué voy hacer!-gritaba la señorita, saliendo, de su ducha y sentándose en su cama con la tolla enrollada en su cuerpo

-¡cada día vamos peor ¡¿qué vamos hacer?!-digo la bella señorita pelirroja de ojos rojos (si son su color sino pues ya ni modo = ( ), de color blanco y delgada-con los ojos semí rojos con unas cuantas lagrimas por su mejillas

-por esta maldita situación toda mi familia está sufriendo, ¿Qué puedo hacer el dinero, que las personas cambian?- digo la bella señorita, apretando su sabanas y llorando de corajes

En eso momentos la señorita oyó de una señora, que era su progenitora

-¡nagisa baja a desayunar! Digo la señora

-¡claro ya voy digo!-fingiendo ánimos

-¡pero te apuras!- digo la señora y se fue

En eso nagisa decidió cambiarse, pero estar con su familia adorada

-odio esto,¡ por la culpa del dinero los vamos sufriendo yo y mi familia!- digo nagisa recargándose en una pare y pegándole con el puño cerrado

-puedo pasar onesama- pregunto una niña

-adelante kagomes san- digo nagisa quitándose la lagrimas

-¿Qué tienes nagisa?-pregunto kagome, con duda la pequeña niña de cabellos güeros , ojos azules y tex blanca y delgada

-nada n o hay de qué preocuparse. Digo con cara feliz, mejor dicho fingiéndola

-¿a dónde vas onesama?- pregunto kagome

-¿Por qué?- digo nagisa con duda

- es que te ves muy sexi- digo kagome

-no es para tanto- digo nagisa sonrojada

-¡como que no, pues mírate!-Digo kagome sorprendida- con esa falda, prosiga kagome, color rosa y esa playera negra con escote y forma de v, esta para comer un buen rato, no veo la hora cuando tenga esa edad- digo kagome. Imaginados esa edad

-kagome pero tú no te queras atrás, con esa blusa de manga larga, color azul. Y eso pantalón color verde- digo nagisa mientras la cargaba, para luego aventara a su cama

Pera luego pégale con una almohada

-nagisa toma esta—digo kagome pegándole con una almohada

-pues toma esto igual, kagome- digo nagisa sorprendida a kagome

-pues toma esto igual kagome- digo nagisaa sorprendiendo a kagome

Después de un rato con la pelea de almohadas, nagisa agarro a su hermana de la mano para bajar a desayunar

-¡buenos días mama!- digo kagome muy energética

-buenos días hijas-digo la señora neutral

-qué guapa – digo kagome

-¿Por qué?- digo la señora

- es que con ese pelo suelto pelirrojo y tus ojos rojos y ... Y…y con ese pantalón negro y playera kagome muy feliz

-Hay kagome no tienes remedio, eres muy simpática hija- digo la señora

- y ante todo esto, ¿qué vamos a desayuna?- digo nagisa

- arroz y té- digo la señora neutral

-¿otra vez lo mismo?- digo la kagome soprendida y luego se puso triste

-¿algún problema, kagome?- digo l señor enojada

- no ninguno- digo triste y con la cabeza agachada

- bueno voy a sentarme, ven kagome- digo nagisa tratando anímala agarrándola de la mano

Después de la comida y quedarse un rato platicando en la mesa.

-onesama ¿estás de caza, por vestirte así?- digo kagome viendo fijamente a nagisa

-¿de caza?- pregunto confundida

- si hija, estas buscando- cuando fue interrumpida por kagome

-¡ si por un sexy muchacho como lo de las revista Y tele!. Subiéndose a la silla gritando y abriendo los brazos

Nagisa antes esto se sorprendiéndose mucho ante esto

-hay kagome, mejor dicho por una muchacha- digo la mama

-¿muchacha?- pregunto kagome

- si kagome, no me atraía los hombres- digo nagisa

-ok entonces ya se, ¡como la chavas de la revista vas de caza por una de ellas!- digo kagome muy feliz sobre la silla, nuevamente con los brazos abiertos

-hay kagome no tienes remedios, voy a lavar los platos- digo la señora levantándose

En eso nagisa se paro para hablar con su mama, y kagome se quedo sola

-si que necesitas hijas- digo la señora mientras lavaba platos

-nadamas te vejo avisar que voy a conseguir empleo- digo nagisa con miedo pero no demostró y se puso firme

-¿qué dijiste?- digo la señora dejando de lavar los platos

-ya escuchaste- digo nagisa con temor, pero no lo demostró

-cuanta veces te he dicho que no- digo la señora tranquila

-¡¿Cómo que no?!- digo nagisa levantado la voz

- si nagisa que van a decir mis amigas que no tengo dinero y mando a mi hija a trabajar, no- digo la señora preocupada por el hecho de que digiera la gente

-quieres decir ¡que te importan más tu amiga, que no comamos por las malas lenguas!- digo nagisa enojada

-¡ no me hables así, maldita escuincla!- digo la señora enojada

-¡misaki, prefieres que nos muramos, por tus idiotas amigas que ni son!- digo nagisa enojada y gritando

-no me hables así, además ellas me van a conseguir empleo- digo la señora arriendando

- veo que hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo- digo nagisa mas calmada

-¿ehh?- digo la señora

-está bien, pero si tú no quieres hacer nada está bien, ¡pero yo no voy a dejar que kagome, se hunda contigo, y si a ti no te importa, y si ti no te importa y a mi si y caso solo tu propia tumba- digo nagisa corriendo y enojada haciendo que kagome, digiera onesama, haciendo que la señora se quedada pensando, nagisa salió corriendo al centro comercial muy cerca, que así unos 30 min en otro lado del centro comercial

-uff ice mucho tiempo y eso que vine en mi moto- digo shizuma cansada de tanto trafico-veamos si encuentro rosa. Digo en tono travieso

En tanto shizuma entro, empezó la caza de florecitas, mientras tanto nagisa apenas llegaba exhausta, así fue a sentarse a descansar

-¡qué voy hacer, como puedo conseguir empleo!- digo nagisa en tono alterado y triste

-uff, creo que caminar no me kaira mal, a lo mejor encuentro algo-digo nagisa como tratándose de animarse

Así que la búsqueda comenzó, mientras una buscando una solución a uno se su problemas, otras mientras fue a divertirse con unos cuantos corazones, pero la pelirroja fue un alivio encontrar algo

-que es esto, un volante que dice ayudante de boutique de medio tiempo- digo nagisa feliz

- buenas me das, informes del empleo- digo nagisa con nervios

-claro pero eres estudiante- digo la refaccionista

-si- digo nagisa

-maravilloso- digo la muchacha

-pues pasa para que te hagan la entrevisto- digo la señorita

-¿así nadamas?- pregunto nagisa con duda

-si como eres estudiantes es mejor y más fácil de entrar aquí- digo la señorita

-ok gracia eto- digo nagisa

-tomo y no se te olvide tu boleta de calificaciones el primer día y tu edad ¿sí?- digo tomo

-claro gracias, compermiso y tengo 16 años-digo nagisa feliz

Mientras le hacían la entrevista, shizuma paso cerca de ahí, porque aun lado hay una nevería y compro un helado

-gracias señor- digo nagisa feliz y contenta

-de que y ven mañana con lo que te pedí- digo el Sr. Tsukene alto de color de sus ojos negros igual que su cabello

Nagisa iba un poco despistada por su nuevo trabajo, en eso shizuma tiro un pape y sintió alguien

-disculpe, lo siento, ¿joven?- digo nagisa tranto de ver su cara

-ya me cambiaron de sexo- digo shizuma riéndose

-hay que vaka estoy, lo siento señorita- digo a vergozada de su torpeza

-¿apoco parezco hombre?- digo shizuma riéndose

-un poco- digo nagisa

-sí, mucho diría yo, y que hace una bella flor sola-digo shizuma

-pues pasando, como usted- digo nagisa sonrojada

-bueno me aceptaría un helado señorita-digo shizuma coqueta

-me gustaría pero no puedo-digo nagisa triste

- ¿y, por que no puedes?- digo shizuma confundida

- tengo que cuidar a mi onesama- digo nagisa

-está bien, pero antes como se llama bella señorita- digo shizuma amigable

-me llamo nagisa y ¿usted?- digo nagisa

-que le parece para vernos otra vez lo dejamos en incógnito- digo shizuma feliz entre varias risa

-está bien nos vemos ojitos verdes-digo nagisa

-si verdad mis ojitos tan bonitos, espero vernos otra vez-digo shizuma coqueta

.

.


End file.
